Una lluvia de emociones en Konoha
by Karycita
Summary: Nae Yuki, una extraña forastera de la Aldea de la Niebla, llega a Konoha para realizar diversos tramites sobre la empresa de su padre. Nae creía que el unico problema que tenia era haber faltado a su amada misión en Kirigakure al suplir y hacerse pasar por su hermana Nao. Sin saber que en Konoha viviría su mayor aventura.


_Nada de aquí me pertenece mas que la historia y alguno que otro personaje de mi imaginación n.n. Todo el crédito a su respectivo autor._

**_Una lluvia de emociones en Konoha_**

**La llegada del agua**

Aun puedo recordar aquellos sucesos que me llevaron a Konoha en aquel tiempo y jamás dejare de estar agradecida, porque, gracias a ellos pude conocer la amistad, el compañerismo, la lealtad y sobre todo, el amor.

Acababa de cumplir los 18 años aquel verano en que mi hermana Nao me pidió que tomara su lugar en el viaje a Konoha. Mi padre, en ese entonces era el líder de nuestro clan, el clan ''Yuki'' de la aldea de la niebla, y, a su vez era el jefe de una importante ''compañía'' que se relacionaba con la producción de artículos novedosos para la industria del mercado, cuyos tratados mas fuertes eran con la aldea de la hoja. Por tanto al ser hijas del jefe de la compañía nos tocaba a nosotras negociar la entrega de cargamento en las diferentes cedes del mundo, así como encargarnos de levantar los pedidos correspondientes de las distintas necesidades de cada aldea. Un trabajo pesado pero no podíamos quejarnos.

Me había convertido en Shinobi desobedeciendo las órdenes de papa, quien siempre me trataba como si yo fuese su objeto de mayor valor y no quisiera que nada malo me pasara. Pero lo que papa no entendía era que el ser ninja estaba en mi sangre, y que al descender de un amplio linaje de poderosos ninjas, no me iba a dar por vencida tan pronto.

¿Eso que importa se preguntaran? Pues bueno, es solo un discurso introductorio sobre mí, puesto que yo seré quien les cuente esta historia, que cambio mi vida y me hizo ser quien soy ahora.

¿Y quien soy? Mi nombre es Nae Yuki líder del poderoso clan Yuki de Kirigakure y actual Mizukage de la aldea de la niebla. ¿Mi apariencia? Pues soy de una tez tan blanca como la porcelana, mis ojos son enormes de color azul cielo al igual que mi cabello el cual me llega hasta por debajo de la cintura, mi estatura es un poco baja al promedio, mi complexión es muy delgada y tengo facciones muy definidas. Por ello me han apodado ''Belleza en vano'' Ya que dicen que si me quedo en completa quietud puedo pasar por una muñeca, además de algunas peculiaridades que les comentare a lo largo de este relato.

Pero en fin ahora volvamos al principio de la historia.

Recuerdo ese día de verano. Observaba los arboles con sus enormes copas rebozando de hermosas hojas verdes que instaban a los viajeros a detenerse para admirarlos. El sol resplandecía en lo alto de un hermoso y claro cielo azul, amplio como los enormes mares de mí amada aldea. Los pájaros trinaban alegres, entonando una melodía de felicidad simplemente encantadora. –Asi que aquí es Konoha- Pronuncie maravillada, al encontrarme con todo ese paisaje verdoso y alegre digno de admirarse. No era nada parecido a mi querida aldea de la niebla, la cual, gozaba de un autentico paisaje lúgubre, escondido tras la densa neblina que sellaba los mas profundos secretos de mi aldea entre su densa consistencia.

Parecía que los ojos se me saldrían de las orbitas al estar frente a las enormes puertas de la entrada de Konoha, todo era increíble, una ciudad a plena vista y cuyo esplendor podía erguirse en la tierra con tan bella claridad que era indescriptible. Podía haberme quedado ahí para siempre, solo observando la hermosa de aquella deslumbrante ciudad, pero siempre hay alguien que te interrumpe cuando mejor te encuentras.

-¿Nao? ¿Nao Yuki? ¿La representante de Kirigakure?- Me pregunto uno de los guardias en la entrada de Konoha. Lance un suspiro antes de mirarle

-Si…soy yo- Respondí con amabilidad. No me gustaba hacerme pasar por mi hermana pero no me quedaba de otra. Después de un largo rato de que inspeccionara el cargamento que traía con diversas mercancías. El Shinobi se digno a hablarme

-Puede pasar…- Me dijo con una sonrisa dando la señal a sus hombres de que ayudaran a meter el cargamento

-Gracias- Respondí adentrándome en la ciudad –¡Wow! Esto es maravilloso- Observaba la ciudad con cuidado, quedando embelesada por todo lo que transmitía la aldea de la hoja, hasta el más mínimo detalle me llamaba la atención. Fue entonces que comprendí lo mucho que me hacía falta el salir de Kirigakure y no solo para misiones.

Caminábamos hacia la torre del Hokage, ahí me encontraría con el Hokage Minato Namikaze y le expondría todos los detalles de mi estancia en Konoha.

-¿Señorita Yuki?- Me pregunto uno de los ambus en la entrada de la torre, yo solo asentí –Lamento informarle que el Hokage no la puede recibir hoy, han sucedido una serie de cosas de improviso y no podrá atenderla- Se disculpo el ambu –Pero ha dado ordenes estrictas de que la llevemos a su casa personalmente él y su familia se encargaran de darle hospedaje- Sonrió, mientras llevaba el cargamento a una de las bodegas mas cercanas, ahí estarían mejor cuidadas que si cargaba con ellas a todos lados

-No se preocupe, dígale al Hokage que puedo quedarme en algún hotel o pensión, lo que sea esta bien para mi, pero no me gustaría causarle molestias al Hokage y a su familia- Di una reverencia apenada, el ambu solo parpadeo confundido

-Entonces permítanos escoltarla al hotel mas cercano- Me ofreció amable, para después empezar a caminar rumbo al lugar donde me hospedaría.

Caminaba tranquilamente detrás de los ambu, el sol aun caía sobre nosotros como una lluvia radiante de luz y calor. Me seque el sudor mientras divisaba los diversos establecimientos de las amplias calles de la ciudad de Konoha, las cuales no se encontraban en el camino que me llevaba al lugar donde me hospedaría. Suspire pesadamente -Toda una ciudad por explorar y yo encaminada a encerrarme en un hotel- refunfuñe en silencio cuando algo llamo mi atención. Rápidamente mi mirada se situó en un establecimiento. No era ni grande ni pequeño a mi parecer, se veía cálido y reconfortante, tenia un letrero que decía ''Ichiraku'' y la luz que emanaba de adentro se veía cálida y un aroma delicioso emanaba de su interior. Pero lo que acaparo mi atención en ese momento fue la figura que salió de ese establecimiento.

-¡Gracias viejo Ichiraku! ¡Ha sido el mejor ramen que he comido de veras!- Un chico rubio con facciones divertidas salía graciosamente del establecimiento. Sonreí casi al instante, unos segundos de verlo y mis ojos peculiares ya habían visto su pasado, presente y futuro, su personalidad y su destino. Así era yo…una extraña chica con poderes extraños. Note como el joven caminaba en dirección a un bosque y pensé que sería divertido conocer mas de Konoha con alguien de Konoha y que mejor, con alguien tan interesante.

Sigilosamente me separe de los ambus desapareciendo rápidamente como era mi especialidad y seguí al joven hasta llegar a una pequeña área del bosque. Me oculte entre los arboles y lo observe estirarse un poco, después dio una pequeña caminata en círculos –¿Sera que esta calentando para practicar algún jutsu?- Me pregunte mientras lo seguía observando con detenimiento. Parecía muy concentrado, después de un ratito dio algunos saltos. Pense que estaría canalizando su energía y concentración para realizar algún jutsu muy difícil o una invocación, pero lo que vi después de eso me pareció casi increíble. Se tiro en el piso e inmediatamente comenzó a roncar. Fue tan gracioso que no pude reprimir una carcajada, pero para mi desgracia, al parecer mi risa lo despertó.


End file.
